I don't want to miss a Thing
by 1CreativeMind
Summary: Emma makes Regina promise to text her about everything because she don't want to miss a thing. Established SQ. WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. You've been warned. Set 3 years later after all season 5 finale.


**_A/N: Okay, this idea came from a video I saw on Instagram, I asked her if I could write an OS based on the video and she said yes. Honestly, I'm in the mood to write some Angst so get yourselves ready… If you want to find the video, you should go to sexualswan's Instagram. The plot idea belongs to her. Thank you for letting me write a one shot about this… I really appreciate it. If there are any mistakes, those are mine and I apologize. And sadly, the OUAT Characters don't belong to me, they belong to Adam and Eddy._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _I don't want to miss a Thing_**

Emma and Regina were lying in a hospital bed. Cuddled up in each other while looking at the ceiling, deep in their thoughts. How they ended up in this place, remembering how everything started, how their story started. Biological meeting Adoptive mother, their first fight, their first civil conversation, how everything blossomed and become a friendship and ended up being lovers and getting married. Regina was so deep in thought that she didn't noticed when Emma was calling her.

''Regina.'' That's the third time Emma called her, interrupting her thoughts.

''Hmm?''

''What are you thinking about?'' Emma furrowed her brows.

''Us.''

''Us?''

''Yes. How everything started and how we ended up here.'' Regina replied.

''Oh. Great. I hope they're good thoughts. Can I ask you something?''

''You already asked, Darling.'' Regina teased and Emma sent a playful glare. ''Okay. What do you want to ask?''

''Would you text me?'' Emma asked.

''What?'' Regina frowned at her and Emma had to bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing. ''What do you mean?''

''Well, now that I am here in this bed. I can't get out of here and-'' Regina cut her off.

''You will get out soon, Emma. You will get through this…'' Emma nodded. She knew that she won't make it but she won't say it out loud, she doesn't want to see Regina crying in her last days alive, or weeks, or years.

She will make the best of it and treasure this moment.

''Okay, Gina. But still, I want you to text me everything.''

''Why would I do that?''

''Because I don't want to miss a thing.''

Regina looked at Emma in the eyes, studying her carefully. She noticed that Emma looked paler than normal and she saw that she is losing the spark in her eyes. She doesn't want to leave her, she's not ready for any of this, she don't want to lose her like she lost Daniel and Robin. After a long moment in silence, Regina nuzzled her nose with Emma's and smiled.

''This is a silly idea. But yes, for you, I will.''

''You will?'' She nodded and pecked on her lips.

''I'm too tired, can we go to sleep?'' Emma asked and Regina looked at her again.

''Sure.'' They cuddled closer and Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, holding her protectively. ''I love you, Emma. Always.''

''I love you too, Gina. So much.'' Emma replied with a smile on her face before closing her eyes.

 **OUAT**

 ** _3 MONTHS LATER…_**

Regina was across the street, sitting on a bench, watching Henry and David talking animatedly. After that, David went to his truck and took out two wooden swords. He gave one to Henry and they started a sword fight, playing and laughing. Regina smiled a little at the view and she took out her phone from her pocket and went through her text messages and started texting:

 _Henry learned how to sword fight._

She takes a picture of Henry sword fighting with David and sends the picture. She was so concentrated on her phone that she didn't saw Henry and David walking to her.

''Hey, Regina. You okay?'' David asked her daughter-in-law

''Yes, I'm fine.''

''Are you sure, Mom?'' Henry asked again. Regina smiled and nodded at him. ''Gramps invited us to Granny's with Grams and Neal, can we go?''

''Sure…'' With that, Regina picked up her purse and the trio walked to Granny's. Regina was the first one to enter to Granny's. David was going to walk inside but he was stopped by Henry's hand on his right arm.

''Did you see Mom? She looked like she was…'' David cut him off.

''Henry, She's going through a rough time.'' Henry nodded and looked down at his shoes.

''I know, Gramps. But she's been like this since…'' David cut him off again.

''I know and you know how she feels because you've been through the same thing. It's hard and it will take some time. Now, let's go inside, I'm hungry.'' David said and Henry laughed and both walked in.

 **OUAT**

 ** _2 MONTHS LATER…_**

Regina poofed a big cupcake in her hands. She tried to bake a cake for this special day but she got distracted and the cake burned. She wasn't in the mood for baking another one to repeat her mistake, so she poofed one. Before leaving the kitchen, she searched for her phone and went through her texts again and texted:

 _Today is Henry's Birthday, Emma._

Today is a special day for his son, today is Henry's birthday. She walked upstairs to Henry's room and knocked on his door before walking in.

''Happy Birthday, Henry.'' Regina whispered when she walked in and sat on the side of his bed. ''Make a wish…'' Regina smiled a little and Henry looked at her, studying her before blowing up the candle.

''Thanks, Mom.'' Henry said with a smile that didn't quite reached his eyes.

''What did you wished for?''

'' It's bad luck if I say what I wished for, Mom. You know that.'' Henry said.

''I know. Is everything alright? You look kind of down.'' Regina asked.

''You know why I'm like this… I'll go and get changed. We're still going to Granny's with Grams and Gramps, right?'' He changed the subject. Regina didn't like when that happens but this time she wasn't in the mood for arguing, so she let it slide.

''Yes, we will meet them at Granny's. Today is your Birthday, we will do anything you want.'' Henry nodded and walked to his closet and Regina walked out of his room and sighed. Henry waited for his mother to get out of his room to text Snow.

 _Grams, I want to go somewhere with Gramps today. Did he told you?_

Her response came instantly.

 ** _Yes, Henry. He told me. Are you sure about this? What did Regina say?_**

 _Nothing because she doesn't know. And that's when you come along… *smirk emoji*_

 ** _I think I will regret this later. What do you want me to do?_**

 _Ask her to go join you and Neal at the park while Gramps and I go to other place._

After changing and getting ready, he walks downstairs calling his mother. ''Mom, I'm ready!'' When he comes downstairs, he finds Regina looking at their family pictures and stands in the doorway.

''Mom…'' Henry starts but Regina quickly cuts him off.

''Let's go, Henry.'' Regina said and walked to the front door with her car keys in hand and he sighs before walking out of the front door and closing behind him.

 **OUAT**

 ** _2 WEEKS LATER…_**

Regina was practicing her magic.

She was at her house on Mifflin and Henry was with the Charmings at the loft. Regina was supposed to be at work but she called her secretary to take the day off, she's not in the mood for annoying clients.

She hadn't used magic in days and she feels like she haven't used it in years. At least her she still has magic, but not strong enough as she has when she team worked with Emma. She was trying to work on the basics, just to make sure.

First step: Light up a candle.

At first, she took a deep breath and looked at the candle. She controlled her emotions and concentrated in lighting up the candle. At first, it worked but then the fire went off.

But she didn't give up.

And she tried again.

She tried and concentrated hard enough to light it up but it keeps happening, on and off. At the sixth time trying, she let out a frustrated sigh and looked at the candle again.

''Light, damn you.''

She tried one more time and it worked, she smiled and when she tried to light it a little more, it turned off. She was mad because it wasn't working, she gave up and walked out of the living room. She searched for her phone and decided to write a text.

 _My magic is dull without you._

She put her phone on the coffee table and looked for the remote to watch whatever shows on TV in silence.

 **OUAT**

 ** _5 MONTHS LATER…_**

Regina was in her safe place. A place nobody knew about nor came in except her. When she didn't wanted to be found, she hide herself there. When she needs to be alone, she goes there. Especially today, Henry told her about a dream he had about his biological mother. When he went upstairs to get ready for school and Regina took her phone to read her emails, but before that, she had to text someone about this.

 _Henry misses you._

After Henry walked downstairs, she took him to school and took her day off so she can go to her safe place and broke down until she fell asleep.

What she didn't know is that Henry knew about her secret place. When she first got missing, he was worried sick about her and found her in that secret place in her vault. He asked why does she always hide there and she said that it was a safe place for her. She didn't wanted to talk more about it and he didn't want to push her further, so he let it slide.

Today was one of those days when she only wants to be alone and cry herself to sleep.

It was hard.

What she's going through.

Henry walked home from school and opened the front door. Calling his mother to let her know he's home.

''Mom! I'm home!'' Henry said while closing the door behind him.

No response.

''Mom?''

Silence.

''Where could she be?'' Henry muttered. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed some snack and went to her Mom's study. ''Mom?'' He opened the door to find it empty. He decided to go upstairs, maybe she was sleeping? ''Mom?'' He entered her room and saw her bed done and completely empty. He was home alone.

''I think I know where she could be.'' Henry said before going downstairs and went out of the front door. Henry ran to Regina's vault. He looked through Regina's mirror and called her mother.

''Mom! Please, let me in!'' Henry called.

Regina, on the other side, she woke up by hearing Henry's voice. 'What time is it?' she thought. Then she saw Henry through her mirror, calling her. She waved her hand and poofed Henry into her safe place.

''Mom… I was worried. You were crying?'' Henry took two steps forward. When she nodded with tears in her eyes, he closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around his mother and hugged her tightly. Henry is trying to be strong for Regina.

''I miss her, Henry.'' Regina sobbed.

''I know, Mom. I miss her too.'' Henry said with tears in his eyes and hugging her mother tight.

''Let's go home. I have to get dinner ready before your grandparents get there.'' Regina wiped her tears away with her thumb and pulled away from Henry. She put an arm around his shoulders and poofed themselves back to the mansion.

 **OUAT**

 ** _1 WEEK LATER…_**

Henry went to the guest room. Some place where Regina put Emma's stuff in. It was forbidden to go inside. Regina haven't walked into that room in months. He looked through Emma's boxes and found an old collection of comic books. He remembers when she brought them and started reading them with him.

 _''Hey kid, look what I brought.'' Emma took out three new comic books from the bug and showed him._

 _''Woah, Mom. Those are the new ones!'' Henry said excitedly._

 _''Yeah, kid. How about we read them?'' Henry nodded and sat walked to sit down on his castle to read them._

 _Minutes later, they saw Regina's Mercedes arriving and they saw Regina getting out of the car._

 _''Mom! Look what Emma brought- ouch!'' Henry said when Emma playfully punched him on his right arm._

 _''New Comics? Seriously Emma?'' Regina said and Emma grinned at her before nodding. ''You're still a child, you know that, right?''_

 _''Yeah, I know. But I'm cute.'' Emma smirked before blowing a kiss to Regina's direction and she blushed._

 _''Are you guys going to be gross? Go somewhere else.'' Henry said before focusing on the comic book once more._

 _''Get used to it, Kid.'' Regina glared at her._

 _''We're sorry, Henry.''_

 _''Don't worry, Moms. The only thing that matters is that we're all happy.'' Henry smiled at his mothers and went back to reading._

Henry took out the comic books and walked outside of the guest room. He was going to Granny's with his mother.

 ** _At Granny's…_**

Henry walked in and saw Regina in the bar. He waved his hand and called his mother, Regina saw him, waved back and smiled at him. She saw Henry putting something in his back pocket before sitting down. They started talking about their day and in the end, Regina couldn't stop herself from asking.

''What do you have on you back pocket, Henry?''

''Oh.'' He looked on his back pocket, took the comic books out and showed her.

''Henry… Those…'' Regina looks at him speechless.

''Are her comic books, the last we read.'' Henry gave her the 'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' comic book and he took 'Thor' before reading while they waited for their orders. Minutes later after their order arrived, Henry said he was going to the bathroom to wash his hands and she nod at him. She take out her phone and starts writing a text. Ruby, who was attending Leroy, walked to her and stopped in front of her.

''You know she won't answer.'' Ruby said and Regina glared at her.

''I know. But still.''

''Regina, I know you…'' Ruby starts but Regina cuts her off.

''I don't want to talk about it. I just want to have lunch and have a good time with my son. Please, leave. Me. be.'' Regina said and Ruby smiled sadly at her before walking to the kitchen. At the end, Regina sends her text.

 _Henry found your old collection of comic books._

In Granny's kitchen, Granny heard and saw the conversation between Ruby and Regina and looked at her granddaughter.

''You know she still can't get over it.'' Ruby said.

''I know, child. She lost Daniel, her first love. She lost her soulmate, Robin and now she lost one of the most important people in her life, her true love. That's something that only time can heal, maybe in a few months, years, or maybe never.'' Granny said.

''Granny, it's been almost a year.''

''I know.'' Granny said. ''But still, she loved her and she lost so many people in her life. She's hurt.''

''I miss Emma, too. She was my best friend too, you know.'' Ruby looked down and Granny hugged her.

''I know, sweetheart. I know.''

''Snow is devastated but tries to be strong.'' Ruby said.

''She knows how Regina feels about all this. Nobody expected all this.'' When she heard the bell on the front door opening, they saw that Regina and Henry already left Granny's. ''Now that they're gone. Get back to work. Shoo.''

 **OUAT**

 ** _1 MONTH LATER…_**

Today is a special night. He looked so handsome, Regina was fixing his tie and complementing him of how handsome her son was looking tonight. He has a prom date: his girlfriend Violet. At first, Regina was a little jealous and only Emma knew about it but she told her to calm down and let him date her, because he really likes her.

When she met Violet, she was a little hesitant and very observant, just to make sure she doesn't hurt him or break her little prince's heart. Then, she saw the way she looks at him and then she knew she really likes him. It reminded her of her younger self looking at Daniel like that and that's how she accepted Violet in her family. She helped Regina and Henry a lot to get through all the pain she's being through.

''You look so handsome.'' Regina said while finishing up his tie.

''Mom!'' Henry said, uncomfortable. He's not used to receive too many compliments, especially from his mother.

''What? I can't say how handsome my son is?'' Regina scoffed.

''No, Mom. I mean, yes. Wait… yes, it's just that I'm not used to it.'' Henry mumbled and Regina hugged him and kissed his temple.

She took out her phone. ''Let me take a picture of you.'' Henry nodded and posed before Regina shot the picture. ''Thank you, Henry.'' They heard a car horn that came from outside, those were Henry's friends and that was his cue to leave.

''They're here. See you later, Mom.'' Henry hugged and kissed her cheek.

''See you later, Henry.'' When she heard the front door close. She sent the picture to a number she knew by memory.

 _It's Henry's prom night. He's so handsome._

After that, she put her phone on the nightstand and sat in her bed with a book in hand, she put her glasses on and started reading. This was going to be a long night.

 **OUAT**

 ** _3 MONTHS LATER…_**

There's a party at Granny's. It was a Goodbye party to Ruby, she was going back to the Enchanted Forest. Henry and Regina were invited but he offered to babysit Neal and convinced her to go with his grandparents while he babysat Neal with Violet.

Regina, Snow and David walked inside Granny's and Regina spotted Ruby, talking to Mulan. She walked to them to say hi.

''Hello, Miss Lucas.'' Regina greeted and by her surprise, Ruby hugged her.

''Ruby. We already passed that, you know and hey, today is my last day here in Storybrooke. You should call me Ruby.'' Regina nodded and asked Granny if she can have some tea.

Granny went to where Regina was sitting and decided to talk to her.

''I know you miss her.''

Regina looked at Granny surprised. ''How did you…?''

''I can see it in your eyes, Madam Mayor. You can pretend all you want but you can't lie to me, I can see it. You miss her.'' Regina looked down at her untouched tea.

''Yes… I miss her.''

''You know, everyone here in Storybrooke misses her too. And I bet she wants you to be happy.'' Granny said.

''I can't do that.'' Regina said avoiding her gaze.

''I know… Have you visited her?'' After a long pause and she didn't receive any response, she started to stand up when Regina finally talked.

''No. I haven't.''

''Regina, I know it's hard and I know you don't want to talk about what you're feeling with any of us. But how about you follow Henry's example? He's talking to Archie about all this and look how he's behaving now after that happened. How is he lately?'' Granny asked.

''He's been better, lately. His appointments with Dr. Hopper are working perfectly.'' Regina said, finally looking at Granny.

''Are you going to follow his steps? Going to Dr. Hopper? Talking to someone who can help?'' They looked at each other in a minute of silence. Granny was hoping she can find some help and Regina was thinking about what is she going to do, because she doesn't know what to do with her life, her feelings, how she can deal with the pain she's feeling.

''Thank you, Granny.'' That's all Regina said. After a few minutes in silence, Granny sighed and stood up to chat with Leroy. He may be Grumpy, but he has a humor.

Regina, while she was on her seat, she looks at everyone in the party. Everyone looks happy, others residents looks a little sad because of Ruby's departure. Snow was talking animatedly with Ruby and Mulan. Charming was talking to one of the dwarfs and Killian. Killian, that pirate who helped Emma all this way, the one who let her go to give Emma a chance of happiness with her real family: Regina and Henry. Everyone looked so happy and she looks so sad, it wasn't fair. It's not fair.

She got bored. She was alone and even if people noticed her presence, nobody talked to her, so she decided to take her jacket and leave. When she walked out of Granny's, she had her phone in hand, ready to send her text:

 _This party is boring without you._

 _I had to leave._

With that. She walked down the street to the Charming's loft and take care of Henry, Violet and baby Neal.

 **OUAT**

 ** _5 WEEKS LATER…_**

Regina parked her Mercedes in front of the town line. She needed to think, she needed space and she wasn't in the mood to be in her vault, so she went to the town line. It reminded her of Pan's curse, when she had to say Goodbye to Emma and Henry so they can escape the curse and live a Happy life in New York. It reminded her of their first Road trip, when they found Lilly and rescued Robin from Zelena. It reminded her when they went in search of Henry, who ran away to destroy magic. It brought too many memories to Regina.

She started her sessions with Archie.

They've talked about Emma, what she liked and what she didn't like. Their memories together. In her last session, was a little different, Archie told her to write a Goodbye letter to Emma. She started with 'Dear Emma' and she broke down. Too many memories came to her mind and the reality hit her like a rock. She called it a day and now she's here, thinking.

She wasn't ready to let go when Whale brought Daniel back to life, but she had to. He told her to love again and she did loved again, she found Robin. When she saw his lion tattoo, it reminded her of Tinkerbell and the pixie dust. They were happy together, with Roland and Henry, a little family… until Emma brought Marian back and that's how everything started. She was angry and didn't want to know anything Emma related, but Emma didn't give up. When Henry came with the idea of Operation Mongoose, she joined in and she never felt that happy to have someone who believes she can be happy and will fight for her happy ending.

After rescuing Robin from his sister, Robin hesitantly told us that she was pregnant with his child and in that moment, her world shattered but it got built up because he still chose her. Even if things weren't the same, he still chose her.

After all the Underworld fiasco, Hades was going to kill her but instead, Robin sacrificed his life for her. She was so sad and broken, but Emma came in and picked up all the broken pieces and that's how everything started to blossom between them.

After all this time, she was looking for her happy ending in all the wrong places. Her happy ending was just in front of her all these years, her family: Emma, Henry, her sister Zelena, The Charmings. Her family, a family on her own, the one she choose.

She was looking at the road on a cloudy day.

In silence.

With a letter on her hands.

''I'm going to visit you soon, Emma.'' She whispers with determination.

This time, she doesn't write a text to send it.

This time, she says it out loud, even if she's alone.

She turns on her car, turns around and drive herself home.

 **OUAT**

 ** _1 WEEK LATER…_**

 ** _One year, three months and one week._**

This is a big step for her.

She just knew it.

She was so nervous but she had to do it. She parked her Mercedes across the street and walked in to the cemetery with a dozen of red and white roses. She had her letter on hand but she read that letter again and again that she know her words by memory. This was hard, One year and three months later, she decides to visit Emma's grave. She knew Henry, Snow and Charming came quite often, even if Henry didn't tell her, she knew… Even Killian and Zelena came by but she didn't come because she wasn't ready for this. She saw flowers on her grave, 'Probably from Snow' she thought and a little box from Henry.

''Hello, Emma. I brought some roses for you… I know, I haven't come here but the truth is, I wasn't ready. I'm sorry we wasted too much time, looking for my happy ending when that was exactly in front of me: My own family. My enemies became my friends and I called them family, no matter what happened in our past. You were part, a big part of my happy ending, you made me happy. We fight, we forgive each other and move on. We were quite a team, we raised Henry together, and we helped each other. But most importantly, you loved me.'' She looked at Emma's grave with tears in her eyes. ''I loved you too. I told you I disliked your jacket and your bug but I secretly loved it and I think you already knew that. I'm sorry if there was something I said or did before that hurt you. I came here to visit you, I kept my promise… I texted you everything, even if you never texted me back. I wasn't ready to let you go, but when the time came, which is now, I am letting you go. If you're in the Underworld… I'm letting you go, so you can move on to a better place. Thank you for fighting for my happy ending and helping our son with his operations. So, this is Goodbye… I promise I will come visit you again.'' And with those words, she broke down and kneeled down in front on her grave. ''I miss you… and I will always love you, Emma Swan.''

 _I miss you every day._

 _I love you._

While Regina was crying with her eyes closed in front of Emma's grave, she didn't noticed how Emma's soul stood there looking at her with a smile, now she was able to move on to a better place. Regina was her unfinished business. ''I love you too… Always.'' And with that, her soul disappeared.

 ** _R.I.P._**

 ** _EMMA SWAN_**

 ** _BELOVED MOTHER, DAUGHTER AND WIFE._**

 ** _THE END._**

 ** _A/N: I know, it's very sad and it brought tears to your beautiful eyes. Thank you for reading this one shot. Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think. ;) Again, if you want to see the video where I got the idea from, you should go to sexualswan's Instagram profile. Here's the link: p/BH27Bx4jYkk/?taken-by=sexualswan &hl=en_**


End file.
